pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Rotterdam
Rotterdam ( statement ( information / explanations )) is a port city located in the western Netherlands , in the province of South Holland . The city is located on the Nieuwe Maas , one of the rivers in the delta formed by the Rhine and the Meuse . The port of Rotterdam , for a long time the largest in the world, is the largest and most important in Europe . The port area extends over a length of 40 kilometer. The name Rotterdam dates from the thirteenth century and refers to a dam in the river Rotte . The historic town was in May 1940 largely destroyed by a German bombardment . Rotterdam is renowned for its innovative architecture . Contents * 1 History ** 1.1 History of the twentieth century ** 1.2 Bombardment and occupation ** 1.3 After World War II * 2 Geography ** 2.1 Topography ** 2.2 Maasstad ** 2.3 Administrative divisions * 3 Demographics ** 3.1 Origins population ** 3.2 Religion ** 3.3 Age Groups * 4 Shore Connections ** 4.1 Ferry ** 4.2 Bridges ** 4.3 Tunnels * 5 Culture ** 5.1 Art and Culture ** 5.2 Nightlife ** 5.3 Media * 6 Architecture ** 6.1 Streets, squares, neighborhoods and buildings ** 6.2 Memorabilia ** 6.3 New construction in Rotterdam ** 6.4 Future tall buildings ** 6.5 Fire Boundary Rotterdam * 7 Economics ** 7.1 Port ** 7.2 Business ** 7.3 Shops and markets * 8 Education * 9 Health and Sport ** 9.1 Healthcare ** 9.2 Sport * 10 Traffic and transport ** 10.1 Road traffic ** 10.2 Airport ** 10.3 Public Transport * 11 Politics ** 11.1 Stadsbestuur ** 11.2 Town twinning * 12 Known Rotterdam * 13 Awards * 14 Naming * 15 Climate History History of the twentieth century The Fair and Exhibition Station that the overhead railway was located (1890-1905) Cityscape in the background the tower of the Laurens Church (ca. 1660) Delftsevaart against the backdrop of the Laurens Church (1890-1905) Play Media Large number of models at the exhibition "Discover your town" from 1937. The exhibition gives an overview of realized and realize plans of the city of Rotterdam. Play Media Aerial photograph from 1927 of the snowy surroundings of Rotterdam, the suburbs and ports. Shown are theLeuvehaven , Zalmhaven , Parkhaven ,St. Jobshaven , Schiehaven and the power plant. Since the ninth century lay on the place of Rotterdam of the current city center, the settlement Rotta . This was in the twelfth century uninhabitable by flooding the river Rotte .Around 1260 became the Rotten dam placed on the spot where the Hoogstraat Rotte cross. To this Rotterdam derives its name. Around the dam there was a settlement where they lived initially fishery . Soon it became a marketplace and created the first ports . On 17 March 1299 Rotterdam was Count John of Holland city rights, but were still revoked the same year. On 7 June 1340 granted Count William IV of Holland they are final. In 1360 became a city wall built. Frans Jonker (van Brederode) During the lasting strife between 1488-1490 in Rotterdam an important role. Because of the wars was the position of Rotterdam as its base in comparison with the surrounding cities greatly enhanced. So it was nearby Delft he almost lost all his ships and Gouda half of the houses. Thanks Rotterdam Jonker French final was a significant city in Holland . Between 1449 and 1525 they built the last Gothic St. Lawrence Church . In medieval Rotterdam was the only stone building. It was an ambitious project, Rotterdam which used to have about 1,200 homes. In 1572 Rotterdam was looted by troops of the governor of the Spanish king, the Henegouwer Maximilian of Hénin-Liétard . In 1573 the city took the side of the Dutch Revolt .The city had about 10,000 inhabitants. At the end of the 16th century showed Johan van Barneveld , which from 1576 to 1586 pensionary was out of town, to further expand the port of Rotterdam, which laid the foundation for the important place that this city would acquire in maritime trade. In the census of 1622, the population had grown to about 20,000. By the end of the 17th century would be even 50,000. Nevertheless, not the city expanded beyond its walls and canals. The more or less triangular space between Coolsingel , Goudsesingel and the Nieuwe Maas was not more than 140 acres, so the town became overcrowded. Only after 1825 it would extend beyond these narrow limits. In the 19th century, Rotterdam's position was as an international port threatened by the silting of the main links with the sea, the first tear and then Brielse Maas . To overcome this problem between 1827 and 1830 under King William I (probably originally "to this connection between the naval shipyard in Rotterdam and the naval port Hellevoetsluits to serve the interests of the navy") by the island Voorne it Voorne channel dug between Rotterdam and Hellevoetsluis . As the size of the ships in the 19th century more and more increased, this channel does not meet the requirements. Engineer Pieter Caland designed an ambitious plan for a new connection to the North Sea. In 1866 began the implementation. Between 1866 and 1872 was the New Waterway dug. This created along with the tear and the Nieuwe Maas, a direct shipping link between Rotterdam and the North Sea at the Hook of Holland . After the opening of the New Waterway began the rapid growth of Rotterdam. There were built several new ports, which greatly increased employment. This attracted workers from all over the world to. The money was earned by the city, including one devoted to include the construction of stately buildings in the center. The city was expanded in two ways: by annexing a number of surrounding municipalities and the construction of many new neighborhoods. The first wave of annexations took place at the end of the nineteenth century Delfshaven ( 1886 ), Kralingen , part of Overschie and Charlois in 1895 . The ports were expanded rapidly under the influence of people like Louis Pincoffs and GJ de Jongh . More and more ports were built, such as the Maas -, Rhine - and Waal Ports . Attracted by employment arising from it, moved many farmers, especially in North Brabant , to the city. Prevailing agricultural enhanced this effect. For the newcomers were quickly rows of cheap houses put together, especially in the south, on the left bank of the Meuse, thereby quickly boerenzij was called. Between 1880 and 1900 the population grew rapidly from 160,000 to 315,000. In 1920, the population would even amount to just over 500,000 inhabitants. In 1914 became the Hook of Hollandincorporated, and in 1933 Pernis and Hoogvliet followed. At the end of the 19th century had already begun the construction of the new districts Cool , Crooswijk and the New West . From about 1914 to the further enlargement to the west, with successively Spangenberg , the White Village and Old Mathenesse . The center of Rotterdam was meanwhile increasing allure. The ramparts were demolished some time before, but the canals, which were part of earlier defenses, were still there. These were largely muted this time around to create more space, including for the increased traffic. They also filled up large tracts of the Rotten . Barons port and town invested in prestigious buildings. After damping Coolvest was a broad boulevard here with a new town hall , a post office and the chic Bourse . Modern architects were given a chance. Bombardment and occupation Centre of Rotterdam after the rubble The Brandgrens Project Everything changed on May 14 1940 . Netherlands at the time was five days in war . Already on the first day landed many German parachutists and airborne troops around Rotterdam South. The North Island was occupied. However, the Dutch garrison, landed infantry and elements of the Marine Corps kept the Maasbrug continuous shot, which the Germans failed to reach the center. After several days of heavy fighting around the bridge the Germans sent in the morning of 14 May a negotiator. It was threatened with the destruction of the city. The Germans appeared to have little patience to break the resistance decided the Nazi 's to carry out their threat. The bombing of Rotterdam , which took place in the early afternoon, lasted only fifteen minutes, but the destructive effect, partly due to the fire caused, was gigantic. More than 24,000 homes were reduced to ashes. About 800 people were killed and 80,000 were left homeless Rotterdam. When the Germans that afternoon threatened to also similarlyUtrecht throw flat, this was reason for Dutch capitulation. In Rotterdam was virtually the entire center, the heart of the city, turned into a smoldering mess. Simultaneously with the occupation began the rubble. De Schie , near the current Schiekade, was filled with many debris. Thankfully the Maasbruggen consisting of the old Willems Bridge and the adjacent railway bridge not destroyed, so that the road and rail links between the two parts of the city remained intact. On February 14 , 1942 was the Maas Tunnel , whose construction began in 1937 , opened. It was the first car tunnel in the Netherlands. During the occupation period also followed the last major annexation round. In 1941 , in one fell swoop the municipalities Hillegersberg , Schiebroek , the remaining part ofOverschie , Kralingseveer and IJsselmonde joined Rotterdam. On March 31, 1943, the Allies mistakenly bombed part of Delfshaven , with a further 326 people died and 400 were injured. The hunger winter ( 1,944th - 1,945th ) cost many lives in Rotterdam. The consequences of the Holocaust in Rotterdam by the municipal reclassifications to bring bombing and many wandering refugees difficult numerically identified. It is estimated that of the more than 11,000 "volljuden 'and' halbjuden 'which were counted at the start of the occupation, there are only 1400 survived persecution and other acts of war. 4 10 and November 11, 1944 was a big raid held in which about 50,000 men aged between 17 and 40 were taken. On the night before the raid Rotterdam was surrounded by German soldiers and 8000 were all major bridges and squares occupied and closed the phone traffic. A major gathering was De Kuip . The raid was carried out systematically making escape was hardly possible. Of the arrested Rotterdam and Schiedam men left about 20,000 foot Utrecht, 20,000 were by Rhine barges and transported 10,000 per train. Among them were some 10,000 men employed in the eastern Netherlands, the rest went to arbeitende butchers in Germany. After World War II Play Media The reconstruction of Rotterdam which includes the opening of the new Bijenkorf (1957) Play Media The development of South Rotterdam Satellite image of Rotterdam After the war began the reconstruction along the lines of the Basic Plan for the Reconstruction of Rotterdam . In a desire for renewal and modernization, many damaged buildings not repaired but demolished, such as the building of the Beehive Dudok. In the fifties was the reconstruction in full swing. Rotterdam was the image of "working city" and developed into a model of modernity. In 1953 , the opening of the Lijnbaanplace, the first pedestrian shopping street in Europe. The advanced design attracted international attention. The new Central Station was in 1957 finished, with next to it at that time ultramodern Groothandelsgebouw from 1953 . On the occasion of the Floriade they founded in 1960 the Euromast on. Along with the famous statue " The Destroyed City"by Ossip Zadkine Euromast became a symbol of post-war Rotterdam. In 1970 the Euromast was increased by a Space Tower to set up, bringing the total height was 185 meters. To alleviate the housing shortage stomped the town rapidly some new districts with many flats from the ground, such Pendrecht , Zuidwijk , Lombardijen , Ommoord andHeptathlon . Along with the restoration of the ports they developed also plans to city and port disconnect. This would be achieved by building new port areas towards the sea. Successively they laid south of the New Waterway to the Botlek , Europoort and the Maasvlakte in, with huge tank storage capacity for crude oil. In Pernis , Rozenburg and further westward risen major refineries. The port activities are growing so fast that the port of Rotterdam in 1962 became the largest port in the world. In 1960 began the construction of the subway , which in 1968 opened the first metro in the Netherlands. Allows the neighborhoods 'on south' were connected to the center. In 1970 occurred near Zuidplein the opening of the new Ahoy -hallen place. Partly due to the development of the Rotterdam Weena got in the nineties a skyline with several skyscrapers . The Delft Gate building was 151 meters the tallest skyscraper in Rotterdam. In 1993 disappeared by the opening of the William Tunnel rail from the center of Rotterdam. With the completion of the Erasmus Bridge in Rotterdam in 1996 got a new symbol. Geography Topography Topographic map image of the city of Rotterdam, dec. 2014. Click on the map to enlarge. Rotterdam is centrally located in the City of Rotterdam and borders clockwise on thegemeenten Westland , Maassluis , Vlaardingen , Schiedam , Midden-Delfland , Delft , Pijnacker-Nootdorp , Lansingerland ,Zuidplas , Capelle aan den IJssel , Krimpen aan den IJssel , Ridderkerk , Barendrecht , Albrandswaard , Nisse Waard , Brielle and Westvoorne . Few places in the area are: Dordrecht , Delft , Zoetermeer ,Spijkenisse . The metropolitan area has about 1,600,000 inhabitants. That's one tenth of the total Dutch population. Maasstad Rotterdam is often referred to as Rotterdam, and in the town you will find many references to the river Meuse ( Maas Boulevard , Maasgebouw, Maasbrug, Maastunnel, Maastoren ). These are historical references for the Meuse at Maastricht flowing, no longer flows through Rotterdam. Until about 1870, the Meuse flowed through what is now the river Maas is the Waal at Woudrichem , thus together the Merwede form.Merwede flowed through the Lower Merwede in Dordrecht and split it into Oude Maas and North , the latter is later with the Lek the Nieuwe Maas . West of Rotterdam came (and come) Old and New Maas together as via a double mouth around the island Rozenburg as Tear and Brielse Maas in the North Sea to come. The water then flowed through the center of Rotterdam, contained more than half of the total Meuse and Rotterdam can call himself best Maasstad accordingly. In the period 1861-1874 was the New Merwede dug for better drainage of the Waal, and go most of the water from the Merwede, and thus of the Meuse, not through Dordrecht and Rotterdam to the sea, but on the Haringvliet . The Nieuwe Maas was mainly a result of the discharge Lek. Finally, in connection with regular floods in the region of Heusden in 1904 Bergsche Maas dug and the former Maas between Heusden and Woudrichem dammed. This could in principle no longer reach the Meuse Rotterdam and since then the Nieuwe Maas only fed by water from the Rhine, and the Meuse goes entirely to the sea via the Haringvliet. Administrative divisions Rotterdam existed until 2014, 14 districts with joint 272 Part councilors and 49 drivers, but due to a change in the law, these - like the districts in Amsterdam - after 28 years raised in the context of reducing the "administrative pressure". For this, has replaced its 14 area committees, which advise the council on outside, safety and facilities in the neighborhood. The committees have a limited budget to support resident initiatives. The area committees simultaneously with the council elected by the voters in the area. Demographics Rotterdam, after the addition of Rozenburg in 2010, 625 472 people. The city of Rotterdam will also hear also the Hook of Holland , at the mouth of the harbor. After the opening of the New Waterway in 1875 began the rapid growth of population and the port of Rotterdam in 25 years the population grew by about 200,000 people. Most of the "boot" workers came from North Brabant , Zeeland and Belgium to work in the rapidly growing port. In the sixties and seventies were many immigrants from Italy , Spain , Morocco , Turkey , Yugoslavia and Greece . Also, there lives a very large population of Chinese , Antilleans , Surinamese people of the Greater Antilles and Cape Verdeans in the city. In total 46% of the population of Rotterdam consists of residents of foreign origin. Ethnicity population The inhabitants of Rotterdam are a variegated culture as there were on 1 January 2008 51 885 people registered with a Surinamese, 45 699 Turkish, 37 476 with a Moroccan, 19 562 with an Antillean and 14,971 with a Cape Verdean cultural background. 6 In 2009 lived 173 different nationalities in Rotterdam. A large proportion of residents with a Dutch background, Brabant ancestors; This attracted since the 19th century as workers to the port of Rotterdam. Religion According to the CBS hung in 2013, 42 percent of Rotterdam a faith: 14.7% were Catholic, 13.3% Muslim, Protestant 8% and 6% was a different faith. Age Bank Connections Back and Forth III Three well-known Rotterdam bridges: the Hef , Willemsbrug andErasmusbrug The Erasmus Bridge (The Swan) Ferry Already in the Middle Ages, was transported by ferry, rowing and sailing. In 1901 set up two companies, which were service between steam ferries: * the Rotterdam municipal Reederij Back and Forth with the foot feathers Back and Forth I t / m III and * the firm K. Bohré & Co. Society for the Exploitation of Transformer Services in Rotterdam, with the foot feathers Padang 1/10. Reportedly took this firm it is not so closely with the care of the vessels and the financial administration. In 1909 the lease of Bohré license was revoked and by 1 January 1909,the services and the 10 ships of Bohré were taken and added to those of the Rotterdam municipal company. In addition, the ships were named Back and Forth IV t / m XIII.''Then the town had still build three foot feathers with the names ''Back and Forth XIV t / m XVI and five car springs . The first two, from 1911, were not working properly and there were three better built. After the war, the steam ferries were modernized and were in Alphen aan den Rijn placed in diesel engines. Round-Weather Boats that still sail with it are: * The Back and Forth III , as guard ship Fram for Scouting in Barendrecht ; * The Back and Forth X , as guard ship Buccaneer for Scouting in Rotterdam; * The Back and Forth XV , as a houseboat Cormorant in Zutphen . In the town itself was known among other ferry services * Saplings - Antwerp Head - Nassaukade; * Willemsplein - Prinsenhoofd - Wilhelminakade / Parallelweg; * Veerkade - Queen's Head - Left Veerdam and so on until Maassluis. The Rotterdam metro was opened on February 9th 1968 and replaced the springs and the tramlines on the Maasbruggen . The local springs were closed that day and the ships imposed in the Dokhaven , Charlois . Modern ferries sailing with many times faster ships. So we know in Rotterdam Aqualiner that a connection between the city and the Heijplaat care. Iconic river, the water taxisand water buses . The ships of the Spido and Royal Rowers Association Eendracht give and take, if necessary, people across the river. Bridges Initially, the building of bridges was avoided in connection with the inherent inconvenience of shipping. In 1870 was the Koninginnebrug the Koningshaven constructed. Only in1878 was the first crossing of the Nieuwe Maas opened: the (old) Willems Bridge. Until the construction of the Erasmus bridge, over a century later, there were no bridges across the Nieuwe Maas west of the location of this bridge. In line with the old William Burg, just east of the Queen's Bridge, was (and is) De Hef , originally opened in 1878 but also in the twenties of the next century drastically remodeled. Other bridges across the Nieuwe Maas are: * the Van Brienenoordbrug (opened in 1964 , in 1990 doubled); * the 'new' Willem Bridge (opened in 1981 , the opening was the first official act of Prince Willem-Alexander bridge is slightly east of the location of the 'old' William Bridge, which was demolished after the opening of the new bridge.) * the Erasmus Bridge ( 1996 , architect Ben van Berkel ). On the Oude Maas is the Botlek bridge . The current bridge dates from 1955 , but it is intended to be a replacement bridge opened in 2015. Tunnels * Maastunnel (built 1937- 1942 , opened during the German occupation) * Beneluxtunnel (put into use in 1967 , 2002 ) * Botlektunnel (commissioned in 1980 ) * Mayor Thomassen Tunnel (commissioned in 2004 ) * Metro Tunnels (in use since 1968 ) * Willem Rail Tunnel (commissioned in 1993 ) Culture Arts and culture Nightlife The nightlife has many cafes, mainly around the Town Hall , the Old Port , the Witte de With street and Schouwburgplein . There are also a number of clubs and discos. Outside of those fixed locations Rotterdam is a real event city and already declared several times to event city of the Netherlands. Information is tracked by websites like the Rotterdam Uitburo and We Own Rotterdam. Media In Rotterdam's regional radio and television , as Region TV Rotterdam , RTV Rijnmond and OPEN Rotterdam . The local youth channel is FunX . Additionally, the following newspapers based in Rotterdam: ; Nationwide * Algemeen Dagblad ; Regional * AD Rotterdam Dagblad * Rotterdam * The Havenloods * The Botlek * Metro edition Rotterdam * The Echo * The Old Rotterdammer Until December 2012, heard that the national newspapers NRC Handelsblad and nrc.next at. Architecture Wilhelminapier Southbank The skyline of Rotterdam Building Delft Gate Euromast and ventilation buildingMaastunnel Library (Hoover) Blaaktoren (Pencil)''and the Cube Houses View of the new building in Rotterdam South Former headquarters Holland America Line (now Hotel New York) with next to the skyscraper ''Montevideo Laurentius- and Elisabeth Cathedral Because the center of Rotterdam in a few historic buildings after the Second World War was largely destroyed, and there was plenty of room for new construction. Rotterdam is therefore, in contrast to many other ancient Dutch city, a modern city. The city presents itself as an international city with many skyscrapers architecture, also known as''Manhattan on the Maas.'' Rotterdam is the only high-rise city in the Netherlands with a real skyline . Rotterdam stands together with Frankfurt , Madrid , Paris , Moscow , Warsaw and London at the European summit in cities with high-rise. ; Southbank Still being built in the area around the Nieuwe Maas. One example is the Southbank including the Wilhelmina Pier . At this point the tallest skyscrapers in the Netherlands were realized: the tower New Orleans (160 meters) and the office Maas Tower (164 meters). In 2013 also , the Baltimore (171 meters), Havana (154 meters) and the Rotterdam(149.1 meter) rise. Right next to New Orleans three 70 meter high towers: San Francisco, Philadelphia and Boston. ; Rotterdam-Centre In Rotterdam-Centre will according to plans new skyscrapers rise. From 2005-2014 was, after first the old station was demolished, built a new central station. The first section, the passenger passage, was inaugurated in November 2012. The rest of the station was finished in early 2014 (on March 13, 2014 was officially opened by the King). 9 In the vicinity of the future main station are Schiekade Block, the Weenapoint and planned some complexes. Herein are also expected to find towers whose height can reach up to 230 meters. ; Lijnbaan and Coolsingel In the shopping center Lijnbaan is built on a 70.52 meter high office building of 16 floors. In the center of Rotterdam next to De Bijenkorf at the foot of the Koopgoot and Lijnbaan, the 70 meter high B'Tower. At the corner of Coolsingel and Kruiskade is a 156 meter high landmark, designed by French architect Christian de Portzamparc, namedCoolsingel Tower (156 meters). Apart from a medium-sized theater has to offer tower space for offices, parking and catering. Tower The final design will be determined by developers, prospective tenants and the community. ; Zalmhaven On the right bank are plans for a Zalmhaven (complex) (185 meters). Center Map of Rotterdam and attractions. The red marked buildings give rise to. Streets, squares, neighborhoods and structures Because of the great damage that the city suffered during World War II, in the center Rotterdam has very few historic buildings. (Almost all neighborhoods have around the city on the other hand still many historic buildings) The city, however, has a lot of recent and modern sights. The following places and buildings determine the townscape of Rotterdam or otherwise important to the city. The image of the center of the city is determined by a number of major streets and squares, especially the Coolsingel , the Hofplein , the Weena , the Theatre Square , shopping center Lijnbaan , Think , the Beursplein with the flattering . In this area are among others the town hall and the exhibition at the Coolsingel and the Laurenschurch theBinnenrotte . Delfshaven is one of the remaining prewar picturesque neighborhoods including the Zakkendragershuisje, the birthplace of Piet Hein and museum The Dubbelde . The Pilgrim Fathers Church at the port of Delfshaven left the first settlers from England to the North American continent. Delfshaven is also the Westzeedijk the Museum Park . Other neighborhoods / districts such as Cool, the Maritime Quarter, the Old and New West, Kralingen, Crooswijk, Old North and Hillegersberg are still largely pre-war neighborhoods with many pre-war buildings and buildings. Scheepvaartkwartier Kralingen and these are the most elegant neighborhoods of the city, with large, richly detailed historic or (office) villas. Along the banks of the Nieuwe Maas are the Maasboulevard , the White House and the old inland . The Nieuwe Maas is bridged by a few large bridges, the Erasmus Bridge is the best known. There is also a half-kilometer-long tunnel, the Maas Tunnel , which connects both banks. The Nieuwe Maas is itself a principal routes for cargo and passenger ships. Tourists like to use the Spido -havenrondvaartboten. These leave from the Willemsplein in the shipping industry quarter to sights in the entire port area. On the South, on the other side of the Nieuwe Maas, is the football stadium De Kuip . In early thirties a group of businessmen decided that Rotterdam had to own their own stadium, in response to the Olympic Stadium in Amsterdam. Ultimately, for a construction has been chosen in which the second ring with seating hung on a steel construction.Thus the Feyenoord Stadium was the first stadium in Europe that this new construction applied. An example was the stadium of US baseball's New York Yankees . On further south lie the Zuidplein shopping center , with public transport hub, and the Oranjeboomstraat , a main traffic artery from Station Rotterdam Zuid to the Maasbruggen. In the busy town are several large and smaller parks: The Euromast Park , the Kralingse Bos with Kralingen (north); The South Park (south), Vroesenpark (northwest). Certain parts of Rotterdam have been declared conservation area : Zoo / Bergpolder , Delfshaven (with expansion ), Heemraadssingel-Mathenesserlaan , Kralingen-Central , the Maritime Quarter , the North Island , Tuindorphotel Vreewijk and Water Project . Memorabilia * The image of Johan van Barneveld for the town hall . * The image of Gerrit de Jongh , harbor builder of Rotterdam (1845-1917), in the Museum Park . * The image of Erasmus , or "Erasmus of Rotterdam", near the Laurens Church , the oldest statue of a lay person in the Netherlands. * The image of Piet Hein in Delfshaven. * The sculpture "The Destroyed City" by Ossip Zadkine , commemorating the bombing. * Hangar 24 , Stieltjesstraat, South Rotterdam, an ancient walled port warehouse where from 1942 to 1945 and with more than 12,000 Jews from Rotterdam were brought together through camp Westerbork to be taken to German concentration camps. * Of the manager's hut architect JJP Oud , representative of De Stijl at the White Village , a well-known example of social housing from 1922-'23. * A reconstruction of the steel Delftschepoort the Pompenburg . * Marines Monument , Oostplein , commemorating the fallen Marines in May 1940. construction in Rotterdam edit Rotterdam is a city of high-rises. After the German bombing in 1940 the city center was largely destroyed, after 1945 there was a widely projected new city established, where until this day being worked on. Future high-rise buildings [ edit ] Perimeter of Rotterdam As a result of the German attack - and subsequent fires - devastated area in Rotterdam is known as the conflagration. Rotterdam adopted after the war for the renewal of the town and not to rebuild. Long time was celebrated the reconstruction in Rotterdam, on 18 May, the day on which began rubble. Looking ahead and not look back was the motto. The old town is gone and unlike in most cities the link with the past is barely visible in the built environment. Who wants to tell the story of the city, old and new Rotterdam, lacks a concrete guidance. Therefore, the council decided in 2006 that the conflagration in the coming years will be permanently marked with the help of stylized lights in the pavement: the conflagration as a place of remembrance. For the marking was held a competition that was won by Adriaan Geuze. In May 2009 the first part of the marking was completed. In May 2010 it was over 12 km long ribbon completed. Earlier, in 2007 and 2008, the conflagration was occasionally illuminated by giant floodlights. Over a hundred lights shone up and gave the Rotterdam skyline an extra dimension. The exact route of the conflagration was mapped by ir. Koos Hage. Economy Aerial view of the port of Rotterdam Market Binnenrotte Haven Rotterdam is central to the hinterland and has also permits the development of the biggest port city in Europe in terms of transshipment of bulk goods, also known as bulk handling. Oil will observe the first place. Furthermore, Rotterdam is by far the largest container port in Europe. Port activities have gradually shifted to the shores of the New Waterway and especially the Maasvlakte ; Since 1985, they are found not in the center of the city. The Port Authority was privatized. Rotterdam as the largest port in the world lost since 2004. The booming economy of China led Shanghai at number one and Singapore at number two. Rotterdam's position in relation to competitors Antwerp and Hamburg as' Gateway to Europe ', however, remained largely unaffected. The port processed in 2004, a record amount of 354 million tonnes, 8 percent more than the year before. Shanghai took out 380 million tons and 370 million tons of Singapore. At the time, the Second Maasvlakte developed because the existing port and industrial area is no place for new large-scale activities. By creating new land in the North Sea to the port of Rotterdam to develop further, which is important for the regional economy and Dutch. Economy Rotterdam is the location of numerous companies, of which the best known are: Unilever , Mittal Steel , Nationale Nederlanden and Robeco . Related to the harbor there are trade centers targeting a single country established as the Korean Trade & Distribution Center. The new branch of the European China Centre will be built in 2011 at the Rhine port. Shops and markets In the center of Rotterdam is a large shopping area that includes the Koopgoot , the Lijnbaan , the Hoogstraat and the Plaza shopping center. Furthermore, Rotterdam shopping center Zuidplein in Rotterdam South , the shopping and residential mall Alexandrium in Prins Alexander , and many smaller malls scattered throughout the city. The late opening on Friday. In the center of Rotterdam, the shops are open every Sunday. In Rotterdam, 14 weekly markets . The two largest are on the Binnenrotte in the center (Tuesdays and Saturdays) and at the Afrikaanderplein in Rotterdam South (Wednesdays and Saturdays). In 2014 at Binnenrotte is open daily open, covered market with 110 stalls. On the first two floors of the market hall are restaurants and shops. From the second floor to the eleventh floor there will be luxury apartments. Education Building of the Erasmus University Studying in Rotterdam There are different levels of education. It spans MBO , HBO to University . In the Rotterdam study 58 668 students. The educational institutions which are found in Rotterdam are: ; Scientific * Erasmus University Rotterdam ; Higher and special education * Academy of Architecture * Rotterdam Dance Academy (Codarts) * Euro College University * Inholland * Tio * Hogeschool Rotterdam * Royal Auris Group (institute for research and special education for the deaf and hard of hearing) * Rotterdam Conservatory (Codarts) * Thomas More College ( teacher training ) * Willem de Kooning Academy (Academy of Art and part of Rotterdam University) ; Other well-known educational institutions * Albeda College * Gymnasium erasmianum * Graphic Lyceum Rotterdam * Royal Auris Group * Marnix Gymnasium * ROC Zadkine * Shipping and Transport College * Wood and Meubileringscollege * Lebanon Lyceum Health and sports Health Sports Feyenoord Stadium Rotterdam organizes some major sports tournaments and events * Rotterdam marathon * Rotterdam on Wheels * ABN AMRO - World Tennis Tournament * World Port Tournament (Baseball) * Port of Rotterdam Tournament (Soccer) * Bavaria City Racing * Red Bull Air Race Rotterdam * Prologue and start of the first stage of the 2010 Tour de France * EK female boxing in 2011 at the Topsportcentrum Rotterdam . This is the first international boxing event in the Netherlands. Rotterdam is also home to many famous and lesser-known sports clubs. Especially in the highest football divisions Rotterdam with three clubs represented. * Eredivisie club Feyenoord - Feyenoord Stadium , also known as "De Kuip". * Eredivisie Club Excelsior - Woudestein Stadium . * First Division Club Sparta Rotterdam - Sparta Stadium , also known as "The Castle". Furthermore Rotterdam with other sports also well represented at the national level. * Ar sr Skadi , successful varsity rowing club with multiple wins and (inter) national glancing rowers. * DOOR Neptunus , successful baseball club playing in the baseball league , also applies to Sparta / Feyenoord . * VC Nesselande successful volleyball team in the men, but the women will compete in the A-League . * HC Rotterdam , hockey with both men and women represented in the big league hockey . * VOC (sports) , football and cricket club whose cricket team performs well in the league cricket . * Rotterdam Trojans , American football club hatching in the top division. * Rotterdam Challengers , basketball team playing in the basketball league . * Feyenoord Teylingen , multiple champion table tennis. * Rotterdam Athletics , athletics successful in the league in both men and women. In December 2008 mayor unveiled Opstelten plans for a "new Kuip ', a project that was removed in 2013. There are also plans for a new Sparta Stadium. This should come in the Spanish polder, an industrial park, but those plans are not concrete. Traffic and transport Road traffic Rotterdam is reachable via several highways , including the * A13 Rotterdam - Delft - The Hague (- Amsterdam via A4 ) * A15 Rozenburg - Rotterdam - Ridderkerk - Nijmegen * A16 Rotterdam - Dordrecht - Breda (- Antwerp via A1 ) * A20 Hook of Holland - Rotterdam - Gouda (- Utrecht via A12 ) * A29 Rotterdam - Hellegatsplein - Dinteloord Since 2010, the municipality engaged in the realization of city routes in Rotterdam area . Airport Rotterdam also has its own airport: Rotterdam The Hague Airport , popularly Zestienhoven, the polder in which it lies. Public transport The Rotterdam metro The municipal transport company RET operates (since 1927 ) in Rotterdam eo trams and buses , and since 1968 also subways . The metro now has five lines: A , B , C , D andE . The last line runs through a drilled tunnel and the former Hofpleinlijn between Rotterdam and station The Hague Central is part of RandstadRail . Tram: The RET has 9 tram lines . 2, 4, 7, 8, 20, 21, 23, 24 and 25. The lines 20, 21, 23, 24 and 25 are TramPlus lines , which are faster and the trams run frequently on open lines. By train to Rotterdam directly accessible from various stations. Direct destinations include the Hook of Holland , Den It is also available daily to the Thalys to Paris to travel. In summer it is also possible to go directly to destinations like Avignon and Marseille travel. In winter Bourg-Saint-Maurice directly accessible. These destinations are in the mentioned period reached once a week on Saturdays Thalys. From Rotterdam also runs the Fyra , today Intercity right , in the direction Schiphol - Amsterdam Central and Breda . Most of the trains coming to and from Station Rotterdam Centraal to the station. Rotterdam Central was replaced between 2007 and 2013 through a new Public Transport Terminal. In the Public Transport Terminal are all kinds of public transport together, ie tram, bus, subway, and train randstadrail. The new terminal is built for the expected passenger numbers from 300,000 in 2030. Other stations in Rotterdam Rotterdam Alexander , Blaak , Lombardijen , North , South and stop Rotterdam Stadium (only for events). Within the Rotterdam municipality are also still the stations Hoek van Holland Haven and Hoek van Holland Strand . Politics The town hall of Rotterdam City council The city council of Rotterdam consists of 45 members. Liveable Rotterdam is the largest political party in Rotterdam with 14 seats. The Labour Party has 8 seats. D66 has six seats; The VVD and CDA have 3 seats. GroenLinks and Nida Rotterdam each have two seats; the SP and five seats CU / SGP and Party for the Animals will each have one seat. The mayor and aldermen in existence since 2014 Livable Rotterdam, D66 and CDA. Ahmed Aboutaleb (PvdA) since January 2009 Mayor of Rotterdam. City links Rotterdam has several partnerships and sister and sister ports. 13 sister cities * Baltimore (USA) since 1985 * Burgas (Bulgaria), since 1976 * Constanta (Romania), since 1976 * Dresden (Germany), since 1988 * Esch-sur-Alzette (Luxembourg), since 1958 * Gdansk (Poland) since 1977 * Havana (Cuba), since 1983 * Cologne (Germany) since 1958 15 * Liege (Belgium), since 1958 * Lille / Lille (France), since 1958 * Shanghai (China), since 1979 * St. Petersburg (Russia), since 1984 * Turin (Italy) since 1958 12 partner cities * Antwerp (Belgium) since 1940 * Basel (Switzerland), since 1945 * Budapest (Hungary) since 1991 * Bratislava (Slovakia), since 1991 * Duisburg (Germany), since 1950 * Durban (South Africa), since 1991 * Hull (United Kingdom), since 1936 * Jakarta (Indonesia), since 1983 * Nuremberg (Germany), since 1961 * Osaka (Japan), since 1984 * Oslo (Norway), since 1945 * Prague (Czech Republic) since 1991 4 sister ports * Busan (South Korea), since 1987 * Kobe (Japan), since 1967 * Seattle (United States) since 1969 * Tokyo (Japan), since 1989 Known Rotterdam Awards * The Van Barneveld Medal , the highest municipal award for people who have had very great merits to science, economy, art and culture or for the administration in Rotterdam. This medal is awarded at most once a year. * The Wolfert Borsele Penning is intended for people who have developed activities in a managerial position in various areas of Rotterdam society. * the Erasmusspeld may be awarded to persons who are long in the social, cultural, economic or sporting fields have rendered to Rotterdam society. * the Eye of Rotterdam can be awarded to Rotterdam who have contributed to improving the safety and quality of life in Rotterdam. They should have taken action to prevent others collapsed damage and without putting themselves in danger while. The gig in Rotterdam must have happened on the street. Furthermore, the candidates may not cop, fireman or paramedic example of his profession. Naming In the current slang Rotterdam is also referred to with Roffa or Rotto. Earlier, the name Rotje Knar. This caused the (mostly used by non-Rotterdam) somewhat condescending Rotjeknor. Rotterdam is the namesake of places Rotterdam ( New York , USA ), Rotterdam ( Limpopo , South Africa ) and Rotterdam ( Eastern Cape , South Africa). Also in West Suriname has a place called life. However, the place is flooded and disappeared into the ocean; later, 30 kilometers south Nieuw Nickerie built. The Rotterdam is one of the largest and most famous ships of the Holland America Line , went into service in 1959. Since 2008, the ship is moored Katendrecht to act partly as a hotel. The Zr.Ms. Rotterdam is one of the two LPDs (landing platform dock) in the possession of the Dutch Royal Marines . The ship is used for embarkatie of units of the Marine Corps . With its 166 meters and 10 decks it is one of the larger ships of the Dutch fleet. Climate Category:Place in South Holland Category:Rotterdam Category:City in Netherlands